Quest For Camelot (DP STYLE)
by mikaela2015
Summary: Valerie dreams of becoming a knight like her late father was. But when Vlad attempts to take over Camelot and overthrow King Fright Knight, it's up to her, a blind half-ghost named Danny and conjoined dragons Aragon and Dora to find the magic sword Soul Shredder and return it to Fright Knight. (I DON'T OWN QUEST FOR CAMELOT OR DANNY PHANTOM)
1. United We Stand

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! Well here it is! A brand new story and I hope you enjoy it :)**

_**MIKAELA2015 PRESENTS...**_

_**QUEST FOR CAMELOT (DP STYLE)**_

A very long time ago, in an era known as the medieval ages, a young 10 year old girl with black wavy hair and wearing an orange and yellow tunic with grey pants, a red cloak and short brown boots was riding on her horse alongside her father who was wearing a blue tunic with grey pants and blue boots. Another woman wearing a rose pink medieval dress, pink cloak and had short brown hair was riding on her own hose alongside them.

The girl's name was Valerie Grey, her father was Damien Grey, one of King Fright Knight's Knights of the Round Table and Angela Foley who was Valerie's aunt.

They rode down to the beach, just down the hill where their home was. Valerie laughed as she jumped off her horse and Damian caught her in his arms. They all laughed as Damian and Valerie fell down and rolled down the hill.

After finishing laughing, Valerie sat up from the grass and asked, "Father, do you really have to go?"

Damian chuckled as he sat up and then answered, "Yes sweetie, I must. The King's knights will be here soon and I have to head to Camelot. But you won't be alone here you know. You've always got your aunt, uncle and your cousin Tucker as well."

"Can you tell me again why you became a knight?" Valerie asked, pleadingly.

Angela laughed at her niece's enthusiasm and said, "Valerie, you've heard that story a thousand times."

"It's fine Angela." Damian said with a warm smile.

He drew three individual circles in the sand as he began the story, "You see my daughter, before you were born the land was dark and treacherous. The people stood divided, brother fought against brother and there was nothing but horror and bloodshed. There was only one hope for peace and that was in the legend of the sword known as the Soul Shredder. It was said, that only the true king could pull this magical sword and unite the people."

"So…anyone could've pulled the sword out of the stone?" Valerie asked.

"Yes and many tried, but all of them failed." Damian continued. "But then on the very day that you were born, an unexpected hero stepped forward. His name was Fright Knight and he pulled the sword from the stone, showing everyone that he was that true king. With the Soul Shredder at his side, he led us out of the darkness and together, we built the greatest kingdom on Earth. Everyone rejoiced for the people were finally united."

"Wow! Camelot!" Valerie exclaimed as she danced around the giant circle her father then drew and then fell down and giggled.

Damian pulled out his shield and showed her the three connected circles on it as he finished, "These three rings represent the unity of our kingdom. As a knight, I took an oath to protect Camelot, King Fright Knight and the Soul Shredder."

The sound of a horn could be heard in the distance, signalling that the other knights had arrived for Damian.

They all climbed on their horses and began riding up the will to meet up with the other knights. Damian then said, "Well I must go now Valerie. King Fright Knight has summoned his knights for a special day in Camelot."

He gave Angela a hug as she said, "Be safe brother."

Damian nodded and gave Valerie a tight hug. His daughter then said, "I want to come with you daddy."

Damian chuckled and said, "When you're older Valerie. I will take you to Camelot, I promise. I love you very much my daughter and promise me to always be the strong brave girl I know you are."

"I promise." Valerie said as she hugged her father once more.

Damian then rode off and joined the other knights. Valerie watched her father go with a smile and said to Angela, "One day Aunt Angela, I will be a knight like my father."

* * *

Damian and the other knights which included Frostbite, Pandora, Ghostwriter, Jeremy, Lancer, Amorpho, Zortheus, Phoenix, Jacob Baxter, Walker, Justeco, Archer Ghost, Wulf and Elliot travelled down the main road to Camelot in three days. Once they arrived at Camelot, everyone cheered for the Knights of the Round Table and it was also a special day, for they were going to divide the lands equally amongst the people.

**KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND TABLE**

_United we stand, now and forever_

_In truth, divided we fall_

_Hand upon hand, brother to brother_

_No-one shall be greater than all_

Over at the stables, a ten year old boy stood in front of a makeshift practice dummy and wore a makeshift armour and shield. Using a staff, he blasted the stick off the dummy with ghost energy. He stopped and smiled as he heard the sound of the knights' arrival.

_United we stand, now and forever_

_In truth, divided we fall_

_Hand upon hand, brother to brother_

_No-one shall be greater than all_

As the knights climbed off their horses, they all cheered as they saw standing at the top of the stairs was King Fright Knight and Clockwork, Master of Time, magical arts and his most trusted advisor and friend. Fright Knight waved and smiled at everyone. It had been ten years since he pulled the magical sword the Soul Shredder and bought them all together as one kingdom.

**FRIGHT KNIGHT**

_It's been ten years, we celebrate_

_All that made our kingdom great_

_Liberty and justice for all_

The knights all followed Fright Knight inside and headed for the great hall where they had their meetings. Out of the shadows of the hallway, a shadowy figure came out, with white silver hair and a goatee. His name was Vlad Masters and although he was one of the Knights of the Round Table, he had selfish ambitions and goals and didn't fully believe in all the ideals and beliefs this kingdom had.

This one had a smug grin on his face and silently followed behind the others.

_Each of us will now divide_

_In equal shares our countryside_

_Promising equality for all who reside_

Fright Knight opened the large doors where the large round table stood. Vlad stood behind and curled one of his fists tightly, while the others walked up to the table and stood at their seats.

**FRIGHT KNIGHT AND THE KNIGHTS**

_United we stand, now and forever_

_In truth, divided we fall_

_Hand upon hand, brother to brother_

_No-one shall be greater than all_

Fright Knight raised the Soul Shredder in the air and then the other knights raised their swords in the air and placed them in the sheaths that were attached to their seats. Each of them then raised their shields in the air and called out the words and ideals that they lived by.

"Liberty." Pandora said.

"Justice." Frostbite said.

"Trust." Jeremy said.

"Freedom." Lancer said.

"Peace." Amorpho said.

"Honour." Walker said.

Goodness." Justeco said.

"Strength." Wulf said.

"Valor." Damian said.

They all then gently placed their shields down on the table gently. However Vlad slammed his down on the table hard as he shouted, "ME!"

All the other knights glared at his rudeness as they all sat down. Vlad said as he then sat down, "Charming song everyone, but we have some business to attend to. I have waited a long time for this day. What about my new lands?"

Fright Knight shook his head at Vlad and said, "Sir Masters, always thinking of yourself. As Knights and as King of Camelot, our obligations are to the people. The lands shall be divided according to each person's needs."

All the knights nodded their heads and agreed with their king, except Vlad who didn't like the way Fright Knight was thinking.

"Then I need more than everyone." Vlad stated, his grin dropping to a glare. "I wouldn't have supported you all these years, if I had known you were running a charity."

"The King has decided!" Damian snapped. Showing that none of them were liking Vlad's attitude at all.

"Then maybe it's time for a new king and I vote for me." Vlad said, now showing his true intentions.

Damian stood up and said to Vlad defiantly, "The only king I will ever serve is Fright Knight. I will never serve a false king."

Vlad suddenly changed into his ghost form and formed a spiked mallet out of his ecto energy and roared, "Then you can serve a dead one!"

He charged straight for Fright Knight, hell bent on destroying him. All the knights stood on the table and charged at Vlad, ready to defend their king. Damian grabbed his shield and was the first one to stand in defence of Fright Knight, but Vlad hit the edge of his shield and struck Damian right in the head, sending him crashing to the floor.

Vlad blasted Walker out of his way and charged straight for Fright Knight. Fright Knight acted quickly and grabbed the Soul Shredder from his sheath attached to his seat. Before Vlad could even strike, the magic of the sword reflected his strike and sent him flying in the air before crashing on the floor.

Fright Knight held his sword ready and shouted, "Vlad, you are hereby banished from this kingdom forever! Leave and never return!"

Vlad growled and said as he flew out the doors, "Mark my words Fright Knight, one day that sword will be in my hands and all will be mine!"

The other knights threw ecto-blasts and spears at him, but he made his escape before they could even touch him.

They all then looked down at Damian. He was not moving, nor breathing. Fright Knight asked Frostbite, "Frostbite, is he…"

Frostbite looked over at Damian and tried to feel a heartbeat. But there was none. He looked up at everyone and shook his head.

They all gasped and then looked down solemnly. Damian Grey was dead.


	2. On My Father's Wings

As the snow had fallen all around Valerie's home as winter arrived those past three days. Valerie was wearing a makeshift helmet, a wooden shield in one hand and a stick in the other. She sat on her horse as she aimed for her cousin Tucker, as he was wearing makeshift armour over his chest out of wood and a helmet. Like Valerie, he had a shield, but no stick and he was sitting on a piece of log instead of a horse.

"I don't understand why I have to be the practice dummy Valerie." Tucker complained. "Couldn't we just use snow?"

Angela and her husband Maurice watched them by the house and chuckled at the two.

"Tucker. Quit complaining! I need to practice. You're wearing armour." Valerie pointed out and before Tucker could complain once more, she charged and hit him right in the chest of his armour, knocking him flat to the ground.

"OW!" Tucker yelped as he fell.

Valerie giggled in response. They all suddenly heard the sound of horses and looked ahead to see several horses approaching over the hill.

"Father's back!" Valerie cheered in joy and immediately began to run over there.

At first, all of them smiled, but Maurice could see that all the knights seemed very quiet and after looking closer, he could see Fright Knight riding behind them on his own horse. Not only that, when Damian usually returned home, he would shout so they could all hear. But Damian's voice could not be heard.

"Maurice?" Angela asked, noticing her husband's expression.

"Something's wrong." Maurice said. "I can feel it."

As Valerie stood there, all the other Knights passed by her. Some of them looked at her solemnly and sympathy. Valerie was confused and continued to look for her father amongst the knights. However, when she finally saw him, her smile dropped as she saw his lifeless body, being carried on a wagon being pulled by a bull.

"No!" Valerie gasped as she realised, her father was dead.

An hour later, they had buried Damian's body in a stone tomb, right next to his wife in front of a hedge stone on one of the tallest hills on their land. Maurice comforted his wife as she cried for the loss of her brother. Tucker stood by Valerie and cried beside her, for the loss of her father and his uncle.

Fright Knight handed Maurice Damian's shield and said to Angela, "Your brother died saving my life and saving Camelot from Vlad. Lady Angela, the gates of Camelot will always be opened to you and your family."

"Thank you your Majesty." Angela said and continued to cry in her husband's arms.

Fright Knight looked at Valerie and knelt down in front of her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm so sorry about your father dear one. Your father was, one of the bravest men I've ever known."

Valerie wiped her eyes and nodded. Fright Knight stood back up and addressed them all, "Sir Damian Grey was my most trusted knight and also my dear friend. We will always remember how he upheld the ideals of Camelot. May his spirit live forever in all of us."

They all raised their swords to honour Damian. Valerie walked up to her father's tomb and gently placed her hand on top of it. More tears fell from her eyes as she whispered, "Goodbye father."

She walked away from the tomb. Tucker gave her another tight hug, which she returned, before kneeling down and looking down at herself in the water as more tears fell.

**VALERIE**

_If you were with me now__  
__I'd find myself in you__  
__If you were with me now__  
__You're the only one who knew__  
__All the things we planned to do_

Ten years had passed since that mournful day. It was now spring and Valerie had grown into a strong young woman of 20 years old. She kept her curly hair flowing back but kept her fringe held back with an orange headband. She wore a red tunic with a black long-sleeved undershirt, grey pants, and brown boots. She was now more determined than ever to become a knight like her father and continued to practice every day, after finishing her chores on the land.

As she sat down on the beach, memories of her playing with her father came to her mind.

_I want to live my life  
The way you said I would  
With courage as my light  
Fighting for what's right  
Like you made me believe I could_

_And I will fly on my father's wings  
To places, I have never been_

She smiled as she jumped across the large rocks and stood on the middle one, feeling the fresh ocean breeze around her as she continued to remember her father. She also thought about what it would be like to become a knight and to have many adventures out in the world.

_There is so much I've never seen__  
__And I can feel his heartbeat still__  
__And I will do great things__  
__On my father's wings_

When she returned from the beach, Maurice handed her a bucket full of scraps for the pigs. She threw the bucket in the pen, but completely missed and instead, spread the food all over the pigs. Her mind was focused more on her plans to one day leave her home, go to Camelot and become a Knight of the Round Table.

_This world I'll never see__  
__My dreams that just won't be__  
__This horse's stride__  
__With one days ride__  
__Will have covered more__  
__Distance than me_

She grabbed a pitchfork and used it to first leap right over the pigpen, landed on the edge of the fence after spooking the skeleton parrot and jumped onto the back of her horse.

_But I will fly on my father's wings__  
__To places, I have never been__  
__There is so much I've never seen_

She rode her horse straight to the barn where a target was drawn on a bundle of hay. Aiming carefully, she threw the spear straight at it, which then hit a rope, bounced against some armour hanging on a pole and dead on the center of the target.

_And I can feel his heartbeat still__  
__And I will do great things__  
__On my father's wings_

She hopped off her horse and lifted a huge amount of hay and gave it to the cows. She then placed a bucket of feed in front of her horse and gave it a pat. As she opened the windows of the barn, she smiled as she could feel her father's spirit inside of her, watching over and guiding her to hopefully fulfil her dream someday.

_Someday with his spirit to guide me__  
__And his memory beside me__  
__I will be free _

_To fly on my father's wings__  
__To places, I have never been_

She jumped straight out of the window, landed on a platform that was balanced on a barrel which sent the skeleton parrot shooting straight up into the sky before landing in another barrel full of water.

Valerie grabbed a lid and wooden sword and threw one to Tucker and practiced some sword fighting with him, before throwing both of them away.

_There is so much I've never seen__  
__And I can feel his heartbeat still__  
__And I will do great things_

She ran up to the top of the hill beside her house and just stood there as the sun began to set, feeling the breeze blow all around her as if, it was her father's spirit flying all over her.

_On my father's wings__  
__On my father's wings_

Maurice and Angela stood outside the house and smiled up at Valerie with pride as she began walking back down towards the house. They were happy to see her grow up into a strong young woman.

Valerie joined her aunt and uncle as Tucker came along. All of them then went inside for dinner, unaware that something horrible was about to happen in Camelot.


	3. The Soul Shredder: STOLEN!

Over at Camelot that evening, King Fright Knight and the other Knights of the Round Table were having a meeting. Ever since Damian Grey's death, his seat had not been filled and they have divided the lands equally amongst everyone in the kingdom. At the moment, there was peace….but not for long.

The three rings on the stone where the sword once stood, continued to glow that night as the meeting continued.

"In the ten years since Sir Damian Grey's death, equality and freedom has spread throughout the lands." Fright Knight spoke. "The Soul Shredder, has given us the strength to stand up to all injustices."

All the knights clapped and cheered in agreement. Fright Knight continued, "Camelot has prospered beyond our greatest…."

They were interrupted by the sound of the roof being torn apart and suddenly a huge, four armed red and grey monster like ghost named Behemoth broke through the roof, blowing out all the candles in the room and landed gently on the table as it growled.

The knights grabbed their swords and stood ready as Pandora whispered, "It's Behemoth but….he hasn't been seen in these lands for decades."

As Behemoth set his eyes on Fright Knight, the king slowly and steadily reached his arm up and over to grab his sword. Just when it seemed he was going to grab it, Behemoth roared and grabbed the sword with his razor sharp claws, injuring Fright Knight's arm in the process.

Fright Knight screamed in pain as ectoplasm bled from his wounded arm. Behemoth then began to fly out of the roof with the Soul Shredder in his claws.

Walker and Lancer grabbed Fright Knight to help, but he shook his head and said weakly, "Never mind me. Find Clockwork and go after the sword!"

As Behemoth flew over the castle, the soldiers fired arrows lit with fire at him, but he was so fast and quick.

"Send word throughout the land! The Soul Shredder has been stolen!" Justeco ordered the soldiers at the top of the wall surrounding Camelot, in which they immediately sounded a horn.

The Knights of the Round Table either took horses or flew out of the gates to try and catch up with Behemoth and retrieve the sword. Clockwork appeared at the wall and shouted, "CUJO! Protect the sword!"

As Behemoth began to fly over the Forbidden Forest, a small green puppy suddenly charged and bit him right on the back, causing him to yelp in pain and drop the sword. As the puppy disappeared into the clouds, Behemoth roared in anger and dove for the sword.

The Soul Shredder landed deep in the heart of the thorn vines and Behemoth yelped as several thorn hands tried to attack him. Knowing he wasn't going to get the sword back, he flew off to go tell his master the bad news, unaware the same green puppy had seen where the sword had landed and flew off into another part of the forest.

* * *

At the sunrise of that morning, word had already reached Valerie's home that the Soul Shredder had been stolen. Tucker ran to her before she could reach the hen house and shouted, "Valerie, the Soul Shredder has been stolen!"

"What?!" Valerie shouted in complete shock.

"It happened last night. The Soul Shredder has been stolen." Tucker repeated.

Knowing that this was her chance to become a knight and do some good for Camelot, she raced towards the house to tell her aunt and uncle.

"Hey wait for me!" Tucker shouted and ran right after her.

After telling Maurice and Angela the news, Valerie then told them she wanted to go and find the sword.

"No! Absolutely not." Angela said in disagreement as she finished sewing an orange formal dress.

"But Aunt Angela, the Soul Shredder is missing and I must go after it." Valerie complained.

"That's a job for the Knights dear, not a young woman like you." Maurice said as he took down Damian's shield to polish it.

"But I want to be knight! I want to go on grand adventures, fight against evil and even rescue damsels in distress." Valerie pressed. She then asked, "What is a damsel anyway?"

Angela shook her head and put the dress on Valerie as she said, "Please hold still and try on your new dress I made you."

"I don't want a new dress! I want to save Camelot." Valerie complained. "If you guys just trust me and let me go, I know I could find the Soul Shredder on my own."

"The Knights will find the sword and they'll do it by working together." Maurice said as he continued to polish the shield.

"Valerie, maybe you should listen to them this time." Tucker advised.

"Oh come on! I don't want to just sit here and do the chores, fetch the eggs and take care of the house! Where's the glory in that?" Valerie said with her arms crossed.

Angela sighed and tried once more, "Valerie, one day you will learn what Camelot means. Until then, you will stay here with me."

"Oh alright! I'll just stay here and waste my life, not living my dream that I know my father would have wanted me to do!" Valerie snapped.

She ripped off her dress before running off outside. Angela sighed in sadness and looked down.

"I'll go after her." Tucker said and left to go be with Valerie, hoping to calm her down.

Angela turned to look at the woven picture of her, Maurice, Tucker and Valerie standing with Damian. Maurice walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder in comfort.

"Are you alright my dear?" Maurice asked.

"I keep turning to ask my brother for help, hoping he would have some great wisdom on any problem I have. But then I remember….he's no longer here to help me." Angela answered.

She faced her husband and asked, "What are we going to do Maurice?"

"I don't know, but we'll work it out. Like we always do." Maurice answered as he hugged his wife in a loving embrace.


	4. Vlad's Return

Valerie and Tucker walked over to the hen house as the sun began to set that evening. The skeleton parrot walked over to the female skeleton parrots and began to flirt with them. But he was unaware that his wife was watching him and growled. She marched right over and punched him right off his feet, right into Tucker's arms.

Valerie sighed and said as she began to collect the eggs, "How am I gonna do great things, if I'm stuck here with these silly ghost parrots?"

"Val, you know my parents just worries about you right?" Tucker pointed out.

Valerie sighed in regret and said, "Yeah I know. I'm sorry Tucker. I just don't stuck here doing the same thing for the rest of my life."

A shadow suddenly loomed over them from the doorway of the hen house, causing them both to look and gasp in fright and drop a few eggs as the skeleton parrot squawked in fright.

Suddenly, ecto blasts smashed the windows and flaming arrows. Causing Maurice and Angela to scream in fright as several men and ghosts entered the room, weapons in their hands.

"What's going on?!" Angela shouted at them.

From the doors, Vlad in his ghost form entered the house and then changed into his human form with a grin.

"Vlad!" Both Maurice and Angela shouted in shock and anger.

"Well, well. Angela and Maurice Foley. I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd invade." Vlad said suavely as he walked closer to Angela.

He placed a hand on her chin and asked, "How about a little kiss dearie? Doesn't matter to me if you're married still."

Angela slapped his hand away and screamed, "Impertinent pig! I demand you leave immediately!"

Vlad walked over to the fireplace and said, "So rude! And after I came all this way to see my old friends."

"You're no friends of ours Masters! You have my brother-in-law's blood on your hands!" Maurice roared at him, holding his wife close to him.

"What could you possibly want now after all these years?" Angela demanded.

"I want Camelot." Vlad answered simply.

**VLAD**

_Let's go back to war and violence_

_I'm so bored with peace and silence!_

_Nights of evil, filled with fear_

_Your worst dream, that's my idea of fun!_

He grabbed Damian's shield off the top of the fireplace and threw it at the table. Angela caught it and snapped at Vlad, "You're mad!"

Vlad however, took that as a compliment and said, "I'm so glad you noticed. I've been working on it for years."

_Let darkness find its sad ways;_

_Let's go back to good old bad days_

_No more foolish acts of kindness_

_Arthur and his kingdom will be mine!_

Vlad pulled out his sword as his minions all nodded in agreement with him. Vlad cut the images of Tucker and Valerie off the tapestry as he said, "And dear old Maurice and Angela, you're both going to help me."

"There is no way we would ever help you Vlad." Maurice said firmly.

"I would rather die!" Angela said, agreeing with her husband. "My brother died protecting our kingdom from people like you and there is no way, I will ever help you!"

"I think you'll find you won't be able to resist!" Vlad said as he held the images up and then cut them in half, revealing Tucker and Valerie, being held in the arms of a couple of ghosts named Skulker and Vortex.

Both Maurice and Angela both gasped, but before they could do anything, they were grabbed by a couple of Vlad's human minions.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on them!" Angela demanded.

Valerie managed to get of Skulker's grip and grabbed a mace as Vlad began to say, "Follow my plan….."

She swung the mace at him, but Vlad blocked it with a shield and grabbed Valerie tightly by her wrist as he finished with a sneer, "And they won't be harmed."

A few moments later, all of them were gathered outside. A huge hole had been dug in the centre of them all, filled with some water and Maurice, Angela, Tucker and Valerie were being held by Skulker, Nocturne, Bullet and a human minion.

"Years from now, no one will bother to recall your good King Fright Knight! Because all of this…will be mine!" Vlad announced.

He turned at Angela and began to explain his plan to them all.

**VLAD**

_I've got a plan; it includes you_

_You Angela and your family, will lead me to Camelot!_

_Where I will claim all that is mine_

Bullet and Skulker pulled Tucker and Valerie away from Maurice and Angela a few metres as Vlad continued.

_In the back of your wagons, my men will all hide_

_You two will sit up front as the gates open wide_

_Now watch me create my powerful army with pride!_

Nocturne and the human minion pulled them both back over to Tucker and Valerie. One of the minions bought over a box and knelt before Vlad, who then opened the lid and pulled out a vial of green glowing liquid. He then snatched the skeleton parrot and held him in his hands.

_With this potion, I bought from some witches_

_A drop on this parrot; and watch as it switches into a weapon._

_That I can use at will._

_Now this parrot can kill!_

He poured some of the green liquid into the hole. He then grabbed an axe and threw both the skeleton parrot in at the same time.

A huge beam of energy came out of the hole and suddenly, the parrot appeared, only this time he was a bit larger and he now had a huge bladed metal beak.

"A blade beak!" Vlad announced with pride at his creation, while everyone stared in complete shock.

"Now all of you enter quickly! I'll transform you all into powerful men and ghosts, with hands of steel!" Vlad ordered.

A man with two spiked balls jumped inside and once again, a beam of energy came out and suddenly, the man was now a metal monster, with the spiked balls on chains for hands.

The other human men continued to jump into the water with weapons, changing them into monsters with all sorts of weapons attached to them. Bullet jumped inside with a sharp bladed hook and came out more powerful and now one of his hands had a hook attached to it. Skulker then ran over to go next, but both he and Bullet were unaware that they let go of Tucker and Valerie.

Bullet jumped inside with a ghost named Technus and suddenly they came out of the water, fused together to create one powerful ghost.

Nocturne jumped inside with two bladed swords, the swords fused within his body and now, he could summon them at will on his arms. Skulker walked back over and grabbed a hold of Angela's over arm, while Tucker and Valerie quietly hid behind them.

"You two get to Camelot and warn Fright Knight." Maurice whispered to Tucker and Valerie.

"We can't just leave you here!" Valerie said, refusing to leave behind her aunt and uncle.

"Children listen, Vlad will be at Camelot in three days. Take the main road and get there before us. Now go while you have the chance, you two are our only hope." Angela said.

They both nodded and snuck out of the hole in the stone wall behind them. All of Vlad's now transformed human and ghost minions danced around the smoking hole, chanting as if they were a tribe.

**MINIONS (CHANTING)**

_Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom_

_We are the army of death and gloom_

_Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom_

_We are the army of death and gloom_

The skeleton parrot suddenly started getting into the rhythm and began dancing with them all.

**VLAD**

_Only one will be revered_

_Worshipped, hated, loved and feared!_

_I'd just like to say a few words:_

_I, me, mine!_

Vlad stood on some crates above all of them as he changed into his ghost form, signalling his power and his madness.

_You were mistaken if you believed_

_Vlad Masters was someone who'd crumble and leave_

_Now I am back and I will be staying this time_

_I told you once! I told you twice!_

_Everything you see before you_

_Every last bit….will….be….mine!_

Above them, the green smoke formed the three rings of Camelot, but suddenly, one of them changed into a snake and devoured all the other rings, while Vlad laughed.

"To the wagons! Next stop, Camelot!" Vlad ordered as he flew and stood on top of the stone wall.

The minions began to pack the wagons, even grabbing the skeleton parrot's wife and stuffing her into a cage. As Tucker and Valerie were heading towards the stables to grab their horses, they suddenly heard a roaring noise and looked up to see Behemoth flying towards the wall.

They both quickly hid under a shelter, hoping to not be seen as Behemoth landed on the wall. They both heard Vlad walking towards Behemoth and decided to listen in, until they could find the opportunity to escape.

Vlad smiled and walked over to Behemoth and said, "Ah my faithful pet. How was the flight? Panic spread across the land?"

Behemoth grinned and said, "Precisely."

"My plan is perfect, without the sword Fright Knight is vulnerable and now, the Soul Shredder is mine!" Vlad said, feeling more excitement.

That's when Behemoth's grin dropped and began to say nervously, "Unfortunately Master, that's where we enter the grey area of you having the sword."

Vlad's grin dropped. He grabbed Behemoth by the ear and pulled his down as he sneered, "You mean to tell me, you lost the Soul Shredder?!"

Valerie and Tucker's eyes widened at hearing that and decided to continue to ease-drop. Behemoth then spoke, "It wasn't my fault! I was attacked by a ghost puppy!"

Now Vlad was angry! He continued to pull on Behemoth's ear as he continued, "My magnificent beast, was defeated my small puppy?! Where is the sword then?"

"In a place of untold danger. The Forbidden Forest." Behemoth answered.

Valerie and Tucker gasped. Valerie then whispered, "We have to get to the Forbidden Forest and find the sword. It's the only way that Fright Knight can stop Vlad."

Tucker didn't like the idea of going into the Forbidden Forest, after hearing so many stories about people and ghosts going in there, but never coming out. But, he also knew there was a chance to get the sword and whether he liked or not, he agreed with his cousin and so, they both as sneakily as they could, continued their way to the stables.

Vlad roared in anger and blasted Behemoth right on the noise, causing his pet to roar in pain.

"The Soul Shredder is the one thing that can keep me from my conquest of Camelot!" Vlad shouted.

He suddenly heard the sounds of a horse and turned to see Valerie and Tucker riding Valerie's horse down the road, escaping their home.

"THOSE BRATS!" Vlad roared.

He turned around and shouted, "Skulker, Bullet and Blade Beak! Go after those children and bring them back alive!"

He then turned to Behemoth and said while pulling him closer, "And as for you, you are going to lead me to the Soul Shredder!"


	5. I Stand Alone

Tucker held onto Valerie tightly from behind as they both sat on the horse. Valerie's horse kicked the gates opened and continued to ride at top speed. From the top of the hill, Maurice and Angela could only watch as they escaped, both of them praying that they would be able to make it to either Camelot or the sword in time before Vlad does.

Though both of them were also extremely scared for Valerie. Especially Angela. Ten years ago, she lost her brother and she doesn't want to lose, the only family left of her brother she has. They could only hope, that they would both be safe and sound through their journey.

**ANGELA**

_I pray you'll be my eyes_

_And watch them where they goes_

_And help them to be wise_

_And help me to let go_

Valerie stopped where the signs were for a moment to look back. From the gates, she could see Skulker (Now Skultech), Bullet and Blade Beak flying after them at top speed from the gates and they were catching up quick, thanks to their upgrades.

"Quick!" Tucker shouted.

Valerie steered her horse down the path that led to the Forbidden Forest and began riding at top speed.

**MAURICE**

_Every parent's prayer_

_Every child knows_

_Lead them to a place_

_Guide them with your grace_

_To a place where they'll be safe_

Skultech began to fire multiple blasts straight, thanks to his new blaster as part of his upgrade when he merged with Technus at a tree, just barely missing Tucker and Valerie's heads.

The tree was now cut in half and it fell to the ground, blocking their path. Valerie pulled back on the reins hard and rode through the shallow river, taking a shortcut to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. Skultech, Bullet and Blade Beak immediately turned and continued to chase after them.

**ANGELA**

_Lead them to a place_

_Guide them with your grace_

_To a place that they'll be safe_

As they came closer to the Forbidden Forest, the sun began to rise and the horse suddenly reared up at the fog and became spooked, causing Valerie and Tucker to fall off and hit the ground. Valerie's horse than ran off back home.

They both heard a noise and could hear Skultech, Bullet and Blade Beak coming closer. Valerie stood up and shouted, "Come on Tuck! They're coming!"

Tucker was about to get up when something suddenly hit his leg. They both looked to see it was some kind of dart. Tucker suddenly felt his entire body freeze and groaned, "I….can't….move!"

He suddenly fell and found he couldn't move anything. Valerie gasped as she saw them coming closer.

"Just go Valerie! Get to the sword before they do!" Tucker pressed.

Even though she didn't like it, Valerie agreed with her cousin and began running into the Forbidden Forest. Skultech, Bullet and Blade Beak stopped behind Tucker.

Skultech chuckled and said, "Looks like my spectral paralysis dart works. Don't worry boy, the effects are only temporary, which will give me plenty of time to get you back to Plasmius."

He then turned to Bullet and ordered, "You and Blade Beak go get the girl while I take the boy."

Skultech picked up Tucker and began heading back to the others. Blade Beak looked at the forest as he and Bullet watched Valerie continue to run and instantly became scared.

"Wait! We're not going in there are we?" Blade Beak asked, spooked out.

Bullet groaned in annoyance and grabbed Blade Beak and began heading into the forest as he teased, "Chicken!"

"I got a wife and two eggs at home!" Blade Beak complained.

"JUST COME ON!" Bullet roared as he threw him to the ground.

Knowing he had no choice, Blade Beak followed behind Bullet, heading deeper into the forest. Valerie continued to run through the forests, dodging tree branches and avoiding Bullet's long chains as he threw them towards her, trying to capture her.

She continued to run until she accidentally slipped on a rock. She screamed as she fell over the small cliff and landed right into a river. She rose up from the water and coughed, she felt something draped over her head, and found it was a net.

"HEY!" A male voice suddenly shouted.

Valerie turned her head to see standing behind her was a 20 year old man, with black hair, wearing a white long sleeved shirt, under a red tunic, black pants and black boots. In his hands was a wooden staff and he had clouded blue eyes.

"That's my net." The man said in annoyance.

Bullet laughed as he landed in the river and looked ready to take down this stranger and bring the girl back to Vlad. Blade Beak yelped as he fell into the water. The man looked around in the air, as if he was searching for something.

Bullet picked up Blade Beak and aimed it at the man. But just as he threw him at the man, the same green puppy that attacked Behemoth barked and the man suddenly moved right out of the way and completely dodged Blade Beak, who then hit the thick tree branch on the other side of the river.

The ghost puppy then flew around Bullet and barked once again. The man ran forward and Valerie gasped as a ring appeared around the man's waist and then suddenly, his hair turned snow white and his eyes turned a clouded green. The man suddenly hit Bullet right in his privates, causing him to yelp in pain before the man blasted him in the air with an ecto-blast.

And before Bullet could do anything, a tongue wrapped around him and pulled him back as he was swallowed by a rock, which made Valerie gasp and then it burped in satisfaction from his meal. Blade Beak yelped at what he saw after he managed to pull himself free and decided to hide for a moment.

The man smiled before the ring appeared once more and his hair turned back to black and his eyes turned back into a clouded blue.

Valerie ripped the net off her and stood up. She smiled at the man who saved her life while fixing her hair, she also found him to be a bit cute. She then spoke with awe, "That was incredible! Amazing! The way you fought off that ghost…..and how you changed your form….are you half-ghost? You're amazing! You're….."

She then noticed he was holding the now ruined net in his hands and not really paying attention to her. She finished with disappointment, "Not even listening to me."

"Great. It took me six weeks to make this net, and it just twenty minutes, it's ruined." The man grumbled in annoyance, looking through the net for any catches he might have made.

"Well….you did save my life so….thank you." Valerie said, gratefully.

"Well….anyone can make a mistake." The man said sarcastically, before accidentally dropping the fish in his hands.

Valerie scoffed with a laugh before commenting, "I get it. This is where King Fright Knight sends his unfunny jesters right."

The man gave a wry chuckle before saying as he walked out of the river, "Very funny. And thank you for reminding me why I'm a hermit."

Valerie followed after the man and asked, "Wait! What's your name?"

"It's Danny and to answer your question from before, yes. I am half-ghost." The man answered, using the staff to tap the ground as he walked.

"I'm Valerie." Valerie introduced, but found that Danny wasn't even looking at her.

She ran in front of him as she asked, "Danny, why won't you look at me when I'm talking to you?"

She then could see fully, his clouded blue eyes and realised why he was also using a wooden staff. Danny was blind. He couldn't see anything.

She then felt guilty and began to say with remorse, "I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were…."

"What? Tall? Handsome? Rugged round the edges?" Danny guessed.

"Blind." Valerie finished.

"I always seem to forget that one." Danny said sarcastically.

Valerie continued to follow behind Danny, both of them unaware that Blade Beak was following them, sticking to the bushes to keep from being discovered….and possibly eaten by anything in the forest.

The ghost puppy flew up to Danny and started barking and yelping like mad. Valerie then remembered what Behemoth had told Vlad and said, "You have a ghost puppy?"

"Yes I do." Danny answered. "Why do you ask?"

"That he means knows where the Soul Shredder is." Valerie answered.

"Of course he knows where it is. The sword is in Camelot." Danny stated as if it were obvious. "You know the big castle, lots of flags everything."

"No! The sword was stolen and it's somewhere here in the forest!" Valerie snapped, causing Danny to stop walking.

She then continued, "Vlad has returned and has stolen the Soul Shredder and has my aunt, uncle and my cousin hostage. However his pet Behemoth had lost the sword and now it's somewhere here in the Forbidden Forest. That's why I'm here. I have to find the sword and get it back to Fright Knight, or Camelot and my family are doomed."

"Cujo, is the sword really here?" Danny asked the puppy.

Cujo barked which meant yes. Danny nodded and said, "Okay. We're going after it."

"Great! Thank you so much!" Valerie said in appreciation.

Danny shook his head at her and said, "No. You're not coming. When I said _we_, I meant me and Cujo."

Valerie placed her hands on her hips in annoyance and snapped, "Well I don't see why I can't come along! It's my quest you know!"

**DANNY**

_I know the sound of each rock and stone_

_And I embrace what others fear_

He tapped the rocky earth beneath his feet with his staff and suddenly, a pillar began to rise and lift him up, Cujo flew up with him as he moved closer to a bridge at the top. Valerie watched in awe at what just happened.

_You are not to roam in this forgotten place_

As the rock continued to go up, Valerie leapt and held on tight before climbing up slowly, trying to keep up with Danny.

_Just the likes of me are welcome here_

Using Cujo and his staff as a guide, Danny began to walk across the mossy log where a stream of water was falling over on top of it.

_Everything breathes_

_And I know each breath_

_For me it means life_

_For others it's death_

Valerie finally reached the top and continued to follow Danny. Blade Beak continued to keep a watchful eye over the two of them.

_It's perfectly balanced_

_Perfectly planned_

_More than enough for this man_

Danny split the water with his staff and walked right through it, without it even falling. Valerie slowly walked between the gap, and the gap closed and she once again got soaked.

_Like every tree, stands on its own_

_Reaching for the sky, I stand alone_

Danny stood on the huge roots of a tree. One of the vines grabbed onto him and pulled him forward, before he phased out of its grip and flew across the roots in his ghost form, listening for Cujo's sounds to guide him where to fly.

Danny smiled as he stood in a grassy field on the other side and changed back into his human form.

_I share my world, with no-one else_

_All by myself, I stand alone_

Valerie walked across the huge roots, almost losing her balance as the roots moved. She landed in the grassy field where Danny stood.

Danny suddenly began to chant and the small leaves in the field suddenly began to fly all around them, Valerie smiled and watched in fascination.

Danny continued on his way, walking past huge purple plants which opened as he walked past, revealing large moving purple vines of some kind with an orange bud.

_I've seen your world with these very eyes_

_Don't come any closer_

_And don't even try_

_I felt all the pain and heard all the lies_

As Valerie walked past them, the plants began stretching to hit her, but she ran quickly and avoided their attacks.

She then watched as Danny stepped onto the water and suddenly, was stepping on steps of water geysers with ease, heading up the next hill before walking on. Valerie then tried, but only found herself falling and being held up by a geyser.

_But in my world, there's no compromise_

He landed on a tree stump, which suddenly crawled out of the ground and began to move with him riding on top of it.

_Like ever tree, stands on its own_

_Reaching for the sky, I stand alone_

_I share my world, with no-one else_

He jumped off the stump and slid down on a slippery hill like a slide, with Cujo following behind. As Valerie finally caught up with them, Danny held onto a giant purple flower and tapped it. She watched in amazement as the petals suddenly began to spin and then suddenly, take off flying into the air with Danny holding on.

_All by myself, I stand alone_

Valerie then did the same thing to another flower and quickly grabbed on as it began to fly, but she struggled to hold on, hoping she wouldn't fall.

Danny continued to hold on, until he jumped off and stood on top of a tall hill, which overlooked the entire forest. Cujo landed right beside him and stood proudly with his master.

_All by myself, I stand alone_

_All by myself, I stand alone_

Valerie finally caught up and stood behind Danny as she said, "So what if you stand alone?"

Cujo suddenly whined and rubbed against Valerie's leg, begging Danny to allow Valerie to come along with them.

She rubbed the puppy's head with a chuckle and added, "You can just let me help this once."

Danny groaned and then said, "Alright. You can come, but don't give me any trouble."


	6. If I Didn't Have You!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So…a lot has been happening which explains the long absence and lack of new updates to my stories. My grandfather passed away about nearly four weeks ago, so there was a lot going on there. Then things got busy with work and now, trying to be safe from COVID-19. But gonna keep positive and creative. Hopefully this won't last much longer and I hope everyone is being safe and keeping their hopes up.**

**So without further delay,**

**Here is a brand new chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

A few moments later, Danny groaned as purple liquid fell on top of him. Thanks to Valerie hitting a bunch of large purple pods.

"What a fine mess you gotten us into Cujo." Danny grumbled.

"This place isn't so bad, I don't know why you make such a fuss Danny. I mean I have a hard time collecting eggs than this. Looks like this is gonna be easy." Valerie said with confidence, unaware that a huge mouth made of grass rose to try and eat her.

Cujo barked and Danny quickly blasted the grass with an ecto-blast, stopping it from trying to eat her.

"She's trouble! Trouble with a capital T." Danny muttered in annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the river, Bullet was finally spat out of the rocks mouth and joined Vlad, Skultech, Behemoth and Nocturne, looking for the sword. However, Behemoth was having a hard time trying to remember where he dropped the Soul Shredder exactly and Vlad was getting fed up already.

Blade Beak suddenly slipped down the hill and fell into a small puddle of mud, just in front of Vlad.

"Anything to report?" Vlad asked.

"It looks like the girl and some blind half-ghost hermit are following a ghost puppy that seems to know where the Soul Shredder is." Blade Beak reported nervously.

Vlad grinned and ordered, "We're going after them. They'll lead us right to the sword."

With that, the group left and began to track down Valerie, Danny and Cujo.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Camelot, the tower of the main hall was being prepared and some of the Knights had returned, with no luck of finding the sword. Ever since the sword got stolen, the rings that were carved on the stone the sword was originally in, began to glow and black vines grew on it.

Clockwork was finishing putting new bandages on Fright Knight's arm, as he sat down on his bed. It was wounded badly thanks to Behemoth and though it was already begun to heal, it was slow and it made Fright Knight a bit weak.

"Clockwork has there been any news? Have the Knights found the Soul Shredder?" Fright Knight asked his most trustful advisor and friend.

"I'm afraid not." Clockwork answered as he finished the sling.

Fright Knight stood up and said, "Then I must go after it myself."

However, he nearly collapsed and thankfully Clockwork caught him strongly said, "No! You must stay and regain your strength."

"Is there anything your magic can do for us Clockwork?" Fright Knight asked, after straightening up.

Clockwork simply said, "All you can do is rely on the courage of your people. Remember what I taught you, everything happens for a reason and whatever happens, is the way it's supposed to be."

* * *

Valerie continued to follow behind Danny and Cujo, heading for a smokier area of the forest. All of them were unaware that Vlad and his men had finally caught up with them, all of them chuckled darkly.

Danny sniffed the air and felt the ground. He could feel the dry earth and ash.

"What is it?" Valerie asked.

"We're in Dragon Country." Danny answered.

"How can you tell?" Valerie asked, amazed by Danny's skills.

"Being blind, I have learned to heighten my senses. You can smell the sulphur, gas geysers and feel the burnt ash that is on the dry ground." Danny answered.

Valerie was just amazed. They looked ahead to see Danny was exactly right. Out of the ground shot gas geysers as they continued to walk along. Climbing over skeletons and everything.

"We must be careful as we walk through here." Danny warned. "The ghosts of Dragon Country, have both a physical and a dragon form, they don't take kindly to trespassers walking in their territory."

Valerie continued to ask questions about this place, "You don't think we'll see any dragons do you? Is a group of dragons a pack or a flock? Or a pride?"

Danny stopped and said, "Quiet!"

"Did you hear something?" Valerie asked nervously.

"No. I just want you to be quiet." Danny answered with a smirk.

Valerie glared at him in annoyance and placed her hands on her hips. Valerie looked up at the clouded sky and could swear something was watching them from above. As she stepped backwards, he foot landed in something, she pulled her foot out and found she had stuck her foot inside a huge egg. Her boot was now covered in a sticky substance.

Danny continued to use his stick to see and listened for Cujo. Valerie suddenly saw a shadow fly over her and could see it was the shape of a dragon.

She turned and saw Danny was gone and shouted, "Danny! Where are you?!"

She ran over near a large empty egg and continued to look around for Danny, when suddenly she was pulled inside the empty egg. She sighed in relief when it was only Danny who pulled her inside. Danny shushed her and kept an ear out for Cujo or any sounds of dragons.

Valerie suddenly gasped and shouted, "Dragons!"

Two dragon like shadows could be seen on the wall and a female voice could be heard, "Where?! I don't see any dragons!"

Valerie turned to see two dragons in the large egg next to them. A female blue one and a purple and black one. Both Valerie and the blue dragon screamed, causing Valerie to fall out of the egg. Danny stood out and changed into his ghost form, ready to fight if they needed to.

But the two dragons made no move to attack them. Valerie then said to them in confusion as Cujo joined them, "But….you're the dragons."

"Uh oh! Um…Aragon, looks like someone has found our hiding place." The blue dragon said quietly.

"Just be quiet Dora! Let me handle this!" The purple dragon, Aragon snapped.

He then put on a deeper voice and tried scaring Danny, Cujo and Valerie off with shadow puppets, "Yes! We are mighty, ferocious ghost dragons! So go away before we burn you all to a crisp!"

"Wow! That's pretty good Aragon. Let me try!" Dora said in excitement.

She made her hand look a bunny and began moving her hand around. Aragon then said sarcastically, "Oh yeah! Sure! That'll scare them!"

Danny tapped the egg with his staff, causing both Aragon and Dora to pop their heads out. Dora pleaded, "Please don't hurt us!"

Danny scoffed and said, "And I thought you were ferocious ghost dragons."

"Well…..not exactly. The real ferocious ones are those fire breathing bullies that are flying around out there." Aragon explained.

"Oh I hate those guys! They're always pushing us around, calling us names….It's not exactly a good thing, considering what we are." Dora added.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

Dora and Aragon sighed as they climbed out of the egg, revealing that they were conjoined together as Dora answered, "Well….we're basically the reasons why cousins shouldn't marry."

They both then changed into their physical form, which revealed Dora wearing a blue medieval style dress and had blonde hair tied back in a braid. Aragon wore purple medieval clothes with a torn black cape and a grey crown on his head. What kept those two conjoined in their physical form, was a short golden chain connected to cuffs attached to their left wrists.

"Anyway, introductions. I am Dora…." Dora began to say with a smile and then frowned as she finished, "And this annoying hypocrite attached to me is my twin brother, Aragon."

Aragon frowned at that comment, before giving Valerie a kiss on her hand as he said, "But you can call me Aran for short."

"Yes. Short on wit, manners and charm. Everything which I hold dear." Dora mocked.

Aragon growled and yanked on her braid, causing her to yelp as he said, "How about holding your breath?"

"So, why are you two like that? Chained together in one form and then attached to each other in your dragon form?" Valerie asked.

"Well…As Dora said, we're basically the reasons why cousins shouldn't marry." Aragon answered. "We're not entirely sure why….but the ever since we were born, we've been chained to each other and when we're in our dragon form, were attached to each other at the hip."

"Come on Valerie. We need to keep moving." Danny said as he started walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Aragon asked.

"To save Camelot." Valerie answered as she began to follow after Danny.

Suddenly, a huge roar could be heard. They all turned to see (except for Danny) another dragon in the air and it was mad! It immediately began to fly after them and breathe fire.

Valerie grabbed Danny's hand and began to run along with Dora and Aragon, who then changed into the dragon forms to run faster. They continued to run until, they reached a steaming acid pit, but Aragon Dora simply began jumping on the rocks to get across.

"Don't worry! It's perfectly safe!" Dora called out.

Danny however, dipped the end of his staff in the acid water and immediately pulled it out as soon as he heard it sizzle, indicating it melted.

"Safe?!" Danny said sarcastically.

He changed into his ghost form and picked Valerie up and began to quickly fly across the river, listening to the sound of Cujo's barks. All of them continued as soon as they got across to fly and run as fast as they could from their deadly dragon pursuers.

They ducked down in a ditch to avoid a massive burst of fire being thrown at them. Aragon then noticed a shadow in the sky.

"Not another dragon!" Aragon shouted.

Valerie looked and recognised the shadowy figure and shouted, "That's no dragon! It's Vlad Behemoth!"

Suddenly from the dust in another part of the cavern, came Vlad, SkulkTech, Bullet and Blade Beak came charging at them as she shouted, "Vlad! He found us!"

"Quick! Come down here!" Dora shouted as she jumped down a hole.

Valerie quickly grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him down into the hole along with Cujo, before Vlad could see where they went. Vlad and his goons found themselves now surrounded by the two dragons.

However, Vlad was unfazed by this and simply changed into his ghost form and pounded the dragon in the face with an energised fist.

* * *

They all screamed as they fell deeper and deeper into the hole, until finally they landed in what looked like a cave with several tunnels leading anywhere through Dragon Country.

"Are you sure we're safe down here?" Valerie asked.

"We're a lot safer down here than we are up here." Aragon answered. "We know all the best escape routes through these tunnels. We've been avoiding those bullies since we were 200 years old."

"Oh….we're we ever that young?" Dora said dramatically.

"Of course we were you moron!" Aragon snapped in annoyance. "Stop being so dramatic!"

"I am not a moron!" Dora snapped back.

"With all that bickering, I'm surprised you two haven't fried each other yet." Danny said, tired of hearing their constant arguing.

"Fry? We can't even simmer!" Dora said sadly and to prove her point, tried to let out some fire but only smoke came out.

"Yeah. You see unlike most dragons, she can't breathe fire or fly." Aragon explained as they changed into their human forms. "It's sad really, even for me."

Dora took offence and corrected her brother, "Excuse me Mr Self-Denial, but _we _can't breathe fire or fly."

"Only because you're holding me back!" Aragon argued.

He then began to think how great life would be, if he and Dora were separated from each other as he finished, "If I didn't have you, I could do a lot of things!"

**ARAGON**

_I'd be rocking with the dinos!_

_Swinging with the rhinos!_

Aragon was suddenly sitting in a nicely decorated cave, with a TV, dart board and everything and the best part was, no Dora!

_I re-dragonise this cave in a minute! _

_Aragon! They would sing_

_Because I would be the dragon king_

_I would love this world without you in it_

_If I didn't have you_

He looked at a lava lamp, but suddenly frowned as the slime inside took shape as Dora who was frowning back at him.

"If you didn't have me?!" Dora scoffed.

_If I didn't have you!_

Dora came up behind him and tapped his shoulder as she challenged, "Well how about if I didn't have you huh?!"

The two of them then began to believe that their lives would be so much better if they were longer stuck with each other.

**DORA AND ARAGON**

_Oh what I could be_

_If there was only me_

_Oh what I'd do, if I didn't have you!_

"Stop bickering and get your act together!" Valerie said, trying to get them to stop.

"Act! Did someone say act? I can act!" Dora said as she forced Aragon in a Phantom of the Opera costume and herself as Geisha, now picturing exactly what she would do if she was no longer chained to her brother.

**DORA**

_If only I had separate parts_

_My career would be the arts_

She carved a statue of Aragon and then deliberately destroyed it, before imagining herself as a star in the theatre of Camelot.

_I'd be the star of Camelot_

_You'd be the half that the whole world forgot_

_If I didn't have you_

"I should be so lucky!" Aragon said with pleasure as the two became chained to each other once again.

_If I didn't have you!_

They then began to think of ways to try and separate from each other such as a chainsaw and even attaching themselves on a log in their dragon form, as it was heading towards the giant saw cutting the log in half.

**DORA AND ARAGON**

_Oh what I could be_

_If there was only me_

_Oh what I'd do, if I didn't have you_

_Oh what I'd do, if I didn't have you_

"I've been stuck here with you for five hundred years." Aragon complained.

"Oh dear! It's learned to count!" Dora teased.

Aragon sat a witness stand in a court room as he said, "If I had gotten me a good lawyer, I would've split four hundred years ago!" Aragon argued.

Dora as she was dressed like a judge snapped, "Now listen here! I didn't come here to be insulted!"

"Oh! So where would you usually go?" Aragon asked as the scene changed.

Dora changed into her dragon form and breathed a massive blast of fire at the ground.

**DORA**

_I'd be a fire breathing lizard!_

Aragon was flying through the air as a balloon, while he pooped the balloon that looked like Dora.

**ARAGON**

_I'd be one high flying wizard!_

Dora scoffed and crossed her arms at her brother as they were once again chained to each other in their human forms.

**DORA**

_You'd be nothing without me!_

_You'd be extinct! You'd cease to be!_

**ARAGON**

_I'm so tired of your nagging!_

**DORA**

_And I'm so tired of your bragging!_

"Huh! Without me sister, you'd have no brain!" Aragon said while chuckling.

Dora put on a glove and stuck her hand inside her brother's head, which came through on the other side indicating he had no brains.

_With which to think!_

The two continued to dream of no longer being attached to each other and wanted nothing more, than to be free.

**ARAGON AND DORA**

_I'd be rocking with the dinos (If only I had separate parts)_

_Swinging with the rhinos _

_I'd re-dragonise this cave in a minute! (My career would be the arts)_

_Aragon! They would sing_

_Because I would be the dragon king (I'd be the star of Camelot!)_

_I would love this world without you in it_

_If I didn't have you!_

_If I didn't have you!_

"This way! Let me lead!" Dora complained as the two tried dancing, but it was hard because of their chain.

"No! This way twinkle toes!" Aragon argued as he pulled the other way.

_Life would be so sweet _

_If these were both my feet_

The two then appeared in there dragon form, only Dora was wearing a long black wig and looked like Cher and Aragon had a brown wig and moustache and looked like Sonny as the two began to sing together.

_Oh what I'd do, if I didn't have you_

_I got you baby!_

_Oh what I'd do, if I didn't have you!_

The two then appeared on a stage, dressed in wigs and sunglasses and one huge Elvis costume.

_Well…..if I didn't…._

_If I didn't….have you!_

The two then took a bow as they both said, "Thank you! / Thank you very much! Dora has left the building."

"Uh….you never sung before have you?" Aragon asked which caused Dora to punch him as the scene changed back to normal.

Valerie clapped for them, while looking at them strangely. Danny then said, "If you two are done, please lead us out through the tunnels."

Dora and Aragon changed back into their human forms and began to lead them through the tunnels and out of Dragon Country.


	7. Making Camp

The group finally came from out of the tunnels and were finally out of Dragon Country as the sun began to set in the sky. Cujo barked to let Danny know he was about to come to the edge of a hill cliff.

Danny stopped at the edge and said with a smile as he changed back into his human form, "Well, the good news is that we're out of Dragon Country and the better news….is that this is where we say goodbye to a ghost dragon friends."

"But…you can't leave us here! If we try to go back, we'll be banished." Dora pleaded, not wanting to go back to Dragon Country.

"Not to mention, kicked out." Aragon added.

"Why?" Valerie asked. "Did you two do something wrong?"

"We broke the number one dragon's cardinal rule." Aragon answered.

"What? Never wear brown shoes with a blue suit?" Dora asked.

Aragon whacked Dora on the back of the head and said, "No you moron. The rule is to never help a human and we just helped two humans."

"Look, we like to help but we have to make camp before dark." Danny said, pressing to keep going.

"Oh come on Danny! Let's take them with us." Valerie said, not wanting to turn her back on the ones that saved them from the other ghost dragons and Vlad. "They did help us and maybe, they might be able to help us even further. Please?"

Danny sighed and gave in, "Alright. They can come, but no more singing."

With that in agreement, the five of them continued on.

* * *

Meanwhile in a cave just outside of Dragon Country, Skulktech, Bullet, Blade Beak, Behemoth and Vlad were in their make-shift camp. Skulktech and Bullet were spinning the dragon Vlad had killed, rotisserie style.

Blade Beak bought the large piece of dragon right over to Vlad, who grabbed the drumstick and ate a chunk of it in frustration.

"Um….you're welcome by the way…." Blade Beak said nervously.

"I can't believe I'm reduced to chasing a girl, a pair of conjoined ghost dragons, a blind halfa and a puppy." Vlad muttered, rubbing his forehead, irritably.

He threw the drumstick to Behemoth, who began to eat it with ravenous hunger as his master ordered, "Find them all and report back to me."

Behemoth however continued to eat. Vlad grabbed him by the ear and pulled him down as he sneered, "Did you hear a word I just said?!"

"Sorry Master. My mouth was full." Behemoth apologised, before flying off to find Danny, Valerie, Dora, Aragon and Cujo.

"Thousands of evil creatures in the world, and I picked one that has table manners." Vlad muttered.

He then turned to Blade Beak and ordered, "As for you useless, go and rendezvous with the wagons and tell them to keep pressing on to Camelot. As soon as I have the Soul Shredder, we'll join them."

Blade Beak left and started heading out of the forest as Vlad finished, "And then….the kingdom will be mine."

* * *

"I'm starving. All these heroics have worked me up an appetite." Aragon said, rubbing his stomach as it growled a little.

"I could probably whip up us all something to eat." Dora offered.

Danny stopped walking as he agreed, "I'm going to agree with you on that you two. Because this is where we're stopping."

"But….there's still some daylight left. What about the Soul Shredder?" Valerie disagreed, wanting to press on further.

"Are you kidding me? No-one travels through the Forbidden Forest after dark." Danny said.

Valerie crossed her arms and said, "Well my father, Sir Damian Gray would have."

Danny's eyes widened as he heard that name, remembering someone he had known years ago. Meanwhile, Dora and Aragon had gathered some sticks and were trying to get a campfire started, however Aragon was having no luck lighting the fire as he furiously rubbed the sticks together.

"There's nothing more pathetic, than a flameless dragon." Dora said with a smirk, snatching the sticks off him and giving it a try with her eyes closed.

Aragon glared at his sister and then smirked as he found a way to get back at her. He then said sarcastically, "Dora! You just blew fire!"

Dora opened her eyes, but saw nothing. Aragon then said, "Whoops! My mistake. It was just hot air."

Dora glared back and then suddenly, the sticks right before their eyes grew small arms and legs and ran off. Dora and Aragon changed into their dragon form and started chasing after the runaway sticks.

As the two ghost dragons tried to catch their sticks, Danny decided to tell Valerie about his past.

"Valerie, there's something I need to tell you." Danny said as he sat down on a small hill ledge. "I knew your father."

Valerie eyes widened in surprise and asked as she sat down next to him, "You did."

Danny nodded and began to tell his story, "I used to live in Camelot. My parents died when I was young, so I managed to get a job as a stable boy, but I dreamt of becoming a knight. One evening, there was a fire in the stables. I rushed in to save the horses, but as the horses escaped, one of them hit my eyes as I changed back into my human form. I was badly hurt, at first all I could see were shapes, then shadows and then finally, my world turned dark. Clockwork even checked my eyes, there was nothing he could do. I even tried in my ghost form, but the damage was done. After I lost my sight, your father was the only one who still believed in me. He gave me my staff and taught me, that a knight's strength comes from his heart and his loyalty to the oath of Camelot. United we stand, now and forever. He became like a father to me. I was so saddened when I heard he was killed. Any hope I had of becoming a knight, died with him. So I moved here to the Forbidden Forest and have lived here ever since."

"I'm so sorry Danny." Valerie said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I once felt that way too, but I knew he would never want me to give up and he wouldn't have wanted you to give up either. You're as good as any knight in Camelot."

"You really think so?" He asked.

Valerie smiled and answered, "Yes. I do, I mean you survived in one of the most deadly forests."

Danny smiled warmly at her and even though he couldn't see, he could tell that she was smiling back the same way.

Aragon and Dora continued the chase, but immediately stopped and gave up on ever catching the moving stick creatures. Cujo barked in laughter at their silliness.

Aragon and Dora walked over to Cujo and then Aragon said with a glare, "I got three words for you puppy. DINNER IS SERVED!"

He suddenly grabbed the small puppy and swallowed him whole without even chewing and then suddenly, Cujo came crashing right out of Dora's mouth and started barking at them in anger and annoyance.

Cujo then flew over to Danny and Valerie as the two continued to talk. Valerie then asked as she petted Cujo, "So, how did you find Cujo?"

"I didn't. When I came to live here, Cujo found me. He just appeared one day as if destiny was watching over me." Danny answered.

"He taught me all the secrets of the forest. What can hurt you and what can heal you." Danny said, showing Valerie a purple flower that had healing abilities.

Cujo sat on Danny's shoulder as he continued, "My powers do heighten my senses, but with Cujo as my eyes I can survive anything."

"Here, I'll demonstrate." Danny said as he stood near the purple plant with the vine, which began to move ready to attack.

"I take my position…." He began as he stood ready with his staff. "Face my fears and hold my ground until the last possible moment, waiting for Cujo's signal."

The vine plant reared back and then Cujo barked. The vine struck at Danny, but he moved out of the way in time and then hit the top of the vine with his staff, causing it to fall back disorientated.

He handed his staff to Valerie and said, "You give it a try and just do exactly what I did."

Valerie nodded and took her position as the plant got ready to attack once again. As the vine swung, Valerie moved before Cujo could signal her and the vine hit her right in the stomach, sending her tumbling right into Danny's arms.

Danny chuckled a little as he said, "Well….you moved too soon."

Valerie didn't say anything and looked up into Danny's eyes, with a warm smile. Danny continued to hold her in his arms and smiled warmly and realised what he was doing. They both let go of each other and blushed madly as Aragon and Dora returned in their human forms.

Aragon looked at Danny and said with a smirk, "Smooth boy."

"Umm… Valerie you wouldn't have something to light a campfire would you?" Dora asked.

Both Danny and Valerie were thinking though the same thought in their hands:

_"Am I falling for her / him?"_

* * *

Vlad changed into his ghost form and picked up a handful of hot coal, he could hear the heat singing his hand, but he was too angry to even scream in pain.

"When I get my hands on that girl…." Vlad muttered and continued to squeeze the coal.


	8. Through Your Eyes

The next day, the group continued to travel until they reached the start of the Thorn woods of the forest. Cujo flew ahead and looked around above the thorn trees and suddenly began barking as he noticed something.

"Cujo has spotted the Soul Shredder! It must be near." Danny said. "We must hurry!"

Valerie grabbed Danny's hand and began the lead the way, following behind Cujo as he flew into the Thorn Woods. Cujo flew up to the object he saw, only to show that it wasn't the Soul Shredder, but the belt that it was attached to.

Cujo picked it up and handed it to Valerie as she said, "It's from the Soul Shredder. But where is the sword?"

"Someone must've taken it." Danny guessed as he felt around for clues. He suddenly felt himself in the groove of a large clawed footprint.

Valerie sighed and said, "Now we'll never find the sword in time."

She then glared at Danny and snapped, "This is all your fault."

"My fault?!" Danny questioned.

"If we hadn't stopped to make camp…." Valerie began to complain, when Cujo began growling indicating he could sense danger approaching.

"Quiet." Danny whispered at her.

"We should've kept going…." Valerie tried again, but Danny shushed her.

"But I have to save…." She tried once more.

Danny turned to face her and said, "Please be quiet Val. I need to hear….."

But suddenly, an arrow shot right past Danny, slicing at the side of his body, causing him to scream in pain as he fell to the ground.

"DANNY!" Valerie shouted.

"GET THEM!" Vlad ordered as he and his goons came charging at them.

Cujo barked behind Danny, who weakly sat up and pushed them all back with an ecto energy blast. Valerie grabbed Danny and slowly helped him walk, trying to put as much distance between them and Vlad.

Bullet kept slicing at the vines coming after them, but he had awoken several Thorn Tree Monsters. The tree monsters sensed the intruders and began their attack. Valerie quickly handed Danny to Dora and Aragon and Cujo flew around a vine, giving Valerie an idea.

She grabbed the vine and wrapped it around one of the Thorn Monster's arms, pulling it down with a hard pull and causing it to fall and trap, Vlad, Behemoth, Skulker and Bullet inside it's grip. The group then ran off, heading out of the Thorn Woods, with an injured Danny in their hands.

* * *

As night fell, the wagons continued to press on to Camelot. Angela, Maurice and Tucker were all sitting together in the first wagon, along with Blade Beak and his chicken wife.

"I hope Valerie's okay." Tucker said, looking down. "I should never have gotten captured."

Angela hugged her son along with Maurice. Maurice then said, "It's alright son. Valerie's strong like her father and I know, she'll pull through."

Nocturne chuckled darkly and said as he poked his head through the curtain at the front of the wagon he was driving, "Hopeless fools. No-one can stop Vlad's plan to take over Camelot."

"You don't know our niece!" Angela snapped, showing her full belief that Valerie will complete her mission.

But a part of her still worried for her safety, as the rain began to fall.

* * *

The rain continued to fall as Valerie held onto Danny, who was limping in her arms. Aragon then said, "There's a cave up ahead. We can take shelter there."

Valerie, Cujo and Danny followed Dora and Aragon to the cave. Valerie gently laid Danny down and noticed some purple leaves on a bush. She grabbed a couple and placed them on Danny's wounds, hoping they would help.

"Please, don't die. I can't do this on my own." Valerie said, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

Dora and Aragon looked on sadly, hoping that Danny would pull through.

"It's all my fault that you were hurt. I'm so….so sorry Danny." Valerie continued, feeling so guilty for what happened. "I was so busy rambling, that I should've listened to you and been quiet. I'm no help to anyone. I'm really useless."

Danny turned around on his back and suddenly placed his hand on Valerie's shoulder and said, "You're wrong. You are….a smart, brave, funny and intelligent person. Just like your father was."

Valerie sniffled as Danny then began wiping her tears away. Valerie smiled warmly at his touch.

**DANNY**

_Look at the sky and tell me, what do you see?_

_Just close your eyes and describe it to me_

Even though he couldn't see, just by feeling her face he could picture exactly what she looked like in his mind and thought, that she was really beautiful, smart and brave. Just like her father was. He now realised, he was falling for her

_The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight_

_That's what I see through your eyes_

Valerie grabbed his hand and held it gently in her own, now starting to realise that she was starting to realise, she was falling for him.

**VALERIE**

_I see the heavens, each time that you smile_

_I hear your heartbeat, just go on for miles_

The leaf Valerie placed on his wound, suddenly began to glow purple and in just a few seconds, it disappeared and healed his wound completely and fixed the tear in his shirt.

_And suddenly I know, my life is worth while_

_That's what I see through your eyes_

Valerie hugged Danny and he returned the comforting embrace. Dora smiled and hugged Aragon, who immediately pulled away and looked at his sister in annoyance.

**DANNY AND VALERIE**

_That's what I see through your eyes_

The rain had stopped and Valerie helped Danny stand up and handed him his staff. They both then walked out of the cave and started going for a walk together in the moonlight, while Dora and Aragon followed slowly behind and allowed the two to have their romantic moment together.

_Here in the night, I see the sun_

_Here in the dark, our two hearts are one_

Valerie tried to walk on the green moss, but it immediately moved and she almost fell backwards, but Danny caught her, and the two just continued to remain in each other's arms, smiling warmly and romantically.

_It's out of our hands. We can't stop what we have begun_

_And love just took me by surprise_

_Looking through your eyes_

Danny and Valerie continued their walk together. Dora began to cry in joy at the sight before them, Aragon however felt annoyed that her tears were falling on top of him like rain, so he grabbed a large leaf and used it as an umbrella.

_I see a night I wish could last forever_

Danny and Valerie stood in the middle of a ring of purple plants. Danny tapped his staff at one of them, and caused it to open up and get ready to strike at them with its vine.

_I see a world where, we're meant to see together_

Valerie stood in front of Danny and he placed the staff in front of her, gesturing her to hold onto it with him and she did. The two dodged each of the plant's strikes.

_And it is so much, more than I remember_

Valerie turned around and stood in his embrace once again. Cujo picked up some water and made three rings around them, making it even more romantic for the two.

_More than I have known!_

_Here in the night, I see the sun_

_Here in the dark, our two hearts are one_

Aragon saw a small plant and merely flicked it away, but that caused the other larger purple plants to open up and hit Dora and Cujo with their vines, before wrapping them and holding them there. Danny and Valerie laughed a little and continued their walk, leaving Dora and Aragon to try and get themselves untied.

_It's out of our hands. We can't stop what we have begun_

_And love just took me by surprise_

_Looking through your eyes_

Dora and Aragon finally managed to get themselves untied and followed behind Cujo, Danny and Valerie as dawn came.

_Looking through your eyes_


	9. The Lair of Undergrowth

Vlad growled as he and his minions finally dug their way out of the dirt. As Behemoth rose up, he then said, "Well master, it looks like we lost them again."

Vlad growled once more and grabbed Behemoth by his ears, he was about to hit him when he noticed something up ahead. He saw the giant claw footprints and smaller ones following. He suddenly grinned and released Behemoth.

"Maybe not Behemoth. I know where they're heading now." Vlad said, his grin not dropping.

* * *

Danny, Valerie, Cujo, Dora and Aragon continued to follow the tracks, heading to a foggy part of the Forbidden Forest. Valerie then said as she noticed that there were no more tracks, "Danny, there are no more tracks."

They suddenly heard a rumbling noise. Valerie nervously asked, "Please tell me that was someone's stomach."

Danny simply shrugged, not phased at all and answered, "Nope. It was just Undergrowth, the giant plant ghost that lives around here."

That made Dora and Aragon stop dead in their tracks. Aragon then said showing slight fear, "Undergrowth?! Well that's gonna be the end of our lives!"

"What's so scary about Undergrowth?" Valerie asked.

"Undergrowth is a powerful ghost Valerie. He's got the ability to not only regenerate himself, but also create numerous killer offspring. And there's also….." Danny began to say, before Cujo barked.

Danny quickly pulled Valerie out of the way as a huge skeleton fell from the sky. Dora then finished Danny's sentence also showing her fear, "Undergrowth's enormous appetite!"

Aragon recognised the skeletal remains of the dragon ghost and said with sadness, "Oh no! It's poor Uncle Spyro!"

"Alas Uncle Spyro, I knew him well." Dora said, sharing her brother's mournful sadness.

Cujo once again barked and Danny could hear the large sounds of footsteps coming right towards them. Without waiting, he changed into his ghost form and grabbed Valerie, flying her out of the way as the giant, green clawed foot came down, crushing the skeletal remains.

They all watched (except for Danny) as Undergrowth walked right past them, without seeing them. Bits of vines and grass fell from his back and something else, a scabbard for a sword and Valerie instantly recognised it.

She picked it up and said, "It's the scabbard for the Soul Shredder."

"That can only mean one thing. Undergrowth has the sword and we're all going to have to enter his lair to grab it." Danny concluded.

Cujo led the way to the entrance of Undergrowth's cave lair. Everything was covered with vines and sleeping plants as they walked into the cave.

"Undergrowth and his plants sleep during the day, so we will wait until he falls asleep and then grab the sword." Danny whispered the plan.

"Define _we_?" Dora said, not really enthusiastic about entering Undergrowth's lair, after they had found the remains of their Uncle Spyro.

Danny shushed them and whispered, "Be quiet! The slightest noise and we're done for."

As they walked through the cave, Aragon commented sarcastically on how gloomy the place still looked with all the skeletal remains of what both Undergrowth and his plant children have eaten, "Charming place….I must get the name of his decorator."

They found themselves near a clearing and edge of a cliff part of the cave. Danny then asked Valerie, "Can you see him?"

"Not yet." Valerie answered.

Danny sniffed the air and said, "He's definitely here. I can smell him."

Suddenly the room shook and they all stood flat against the wall. Valerie said as she watched the giant plant monster move, "He's here."

"Can you see the sword?" Danny asked.

Valerie began looking and then saw the sword in Undergrowth's hand. Suddenly, the ghost began using the blade of the sword to get bits of food out of his teeth.

"He's using it as a toothpick." Valerie said, describing the scene.

"Tell me as soon as he falls asleep." Danny said.

Undergrowth yawned and laid on his side, shaking the room as he turned and fell asleep quickly on his arms, shaking the room once more and causing dust and small rocks to fall from the roof of the cave.

"Let me guess, he fell asleep?" Aragon said sarcastically and quietly.

"Okay….now describe the layout and where the sword is." Danny said to Valerie.

Valerie could see the sword, still in Undergrowth's hands as he slept and a ledge above the sword. She then saw several of Undergrowth's Venus fly traps fall asleep right next to the sword.

She then described it to Danny, "There's a ledge that hangs just above the sword. The problem is, it's about a twenty foot drop and there are several Venus fly traps surrounding it."

"Flying near them might wake them up….." Danny figured. He then thought of something and measured his staff, Aragon, Dora and himself and then smiled as he came up with a plan.

A few moments later, Dora was holding onto the rock with the rope belt of her dress while also holding out her arm for the chain to be long enough, Aragon groaned as the chain though was hurting his wrist, held onto to Danny's foot as he hung over the ledge, Danny was holding Valerie with his staff as she hung her legs over it and hung upside down, reaching her arms to grab the sword.

"Lower….I've almost got it." Valerie whispered.

Just as they were reaching for the sword, Plasmius, Skultech, Bullet and Behemoth arrived at the scene.

"Boss! It's the…." Skultech was about to shout, when Vlad covered his mouth with ecto goo and shushed him.

"I hate plant ghosts. Okay…walk this way quietly." Vlad whispered to the two of them, but though they tried to be quiet when they walked, their armour and weapons kept clashing and making loud noises.

Dora saw them and whispered, "Vlad's here!"

Vlad climbed on the back of Behemoth, but as soon as his large monstrous ghost took to the air, he created a lot of dust which went up his nose and caused him to sneeze loud, creating an echo. The sound of Undergrowth groaning could be heard and suddenly, one of his eyes opened. He was about to wake up!

"Danny swing me back and forth." Valerie whispered.

Danny began to do so and Valerie said smoothly to the plant ghost, "You are getting very sleepy….sleepy…..go back to sleep…."

Undergrowth's eyes closed once more as Valerie reached down and grabbed the sword by the handle and said, "I've got it. Pull me up!"

Dora immediately began to pull. Cujo grabbed onto Dora's dress helm and began to pull as well. The entire place began to shake as Undergrowth moved around in his sleep and suddenly blew Vlad and Behemoth right away from Valerie, Danny, Cujo, Dora and Aragon as they began to run from Skultech and Bullet, who was then cut off by a huge rock that fell between them and their pursuers.

Vlad and Behemoth fell right on the bottom floor, where Undergrowth moved and they were now half-stuck under his butt.

"Oh great! The plant ghost's butt." Vlad muttered in anger and annoyance.

"Well master….at least things can't get any worse." Behemoth said, trying to lift his master's spirits.

They suddenly heard a rumble. Vlad then knew what was coming and said sarcastically, "Wanna bet?"

A huge noise could be heard and Valerie looked behind as she pulled Danny's hand along to not lose him. She screamed, "DUCK!"

They all ducked their heads and Vlad and Behemoth came shooting right over them and crashed into the wall. Vlad groaned and ordered Skultech and Bullet as they caught up, "Seize them!"

Dora and Aragon changed into their dragon form to run faster, but they found themselves at the edge of steep ledge, leaving no chance of escape.

"There's no way out!" Dora shouted in a panic.

"There's one way! You two will have to fly!" Valerie told them.

"We can't fly!" Dora reminded them. "We explained that before our song."

Danny then grabbed Valerie's hand and jumped right on top of Dora and Aragon, using them as a sled to slide right down the steep hill. Vlad, Bullet and Skultech caught up with them and Vlad blasted Skultech and Bullet off the ledge, sending them sliding after Danny, Valerie, Dora and Aragon.

Behemoth roared as he flew out of the cave and Cujo flew up and bit his tail, causing him to roar in pain and chase after the little ghost puppy. Cujo flew around Vlad, who them tried hitting him with his ecto-blasts as he changed into his ghost form.

Cujo then moved out of the way, just as Behemoth was distracted who then crashed into the ledge and sent Vlad and himself falling down the hill along with a rock-slide.

Danny and Valerie held on tight to Dora's and Aragon's horns as Cujo caught up with them. They continued to slide down the hill, but gasped as they saw they were heading right to a huge rocky wall. Aragon grabbed onto a hanging tree stump and turned them around, sending them sliding down the other side of the hill while the villains continued to head for the rocky wall.

Vlad, Bullet, Skultech and Behemoth all crashed into the wall and were then covered by the rock-slide.

Dora, Valerie, Danny, Cujo and Aragon continued to slide down the hill until they landed in a shallow pond. Aragon then suggested with sarcasm, "Tell you what, next time you guys try to fly and we'll hold on?"

Valerie smiled as she held the sword in her hands within its scabbard. She then cheered, "We did it! I can't believe it! We did it!"

Danny chuckled as he got up from the water and said with a smile, "Congratulations."

Valerie pulled out the magnificent sword from its scabbard and held it out for all to see, "So this is the Soul Shredder? Its incredible."

Dora's and Aragon's dragon love for anything that was treasure suddenly kicked in and pleaded, "Oh can I hold it?! Please let me hold it! I just want to hold it for a second!"

"No! The Soul Shredder only belongs in the hands of King Fright Knight. We need to get it back to Camelot as quickly as possible." Danny told them sternly.


	10. Captured!

The wagons were continuing their journey, passing by the edge of the end of the Forbidden Forest. Within an hour, they would all reach Camelot. Angela, Tucker and Maurice were all pulled out of their thoughts when the wagons suddenly stopped moving.

* * *

Danny carried the Soul Shredder on his back as Valerie led the way, holding his hands. She then asked, expressing her concerns, "Danny, do you think my aunt, cousin and uncle are safe?"

"If they're anything like you, I'm sure they're fine but we must hurry. There isn't much time left." Danny answered.

Meanwhile following behind, Dora and Aragon were picturing a brighter future for them once they reached Camelot.

"I can see it now sister, the first conjoined dragon ghosts in Camelot. We're gonna be famous." Aragon said, his excitement showing.

"I can just picture us on the posters. Presenting, the Wonderful Dora…..and her nuisance, Aragon." Dora joked, earning a glare form her brother.

Cujo barked happily and Valerie could feel the sun shining down brightly as she said, "I can see the sky clearly from here."

"We're at the end of the Forbidden Forest." Danny said. He then stopped and Valerie looked back. He simply smiled and said, "You go on ahead."

Valerie walked on ahead. Danny's smile suddenly dropped and he looked down in sadness as he began to think of Camelot and suddenly realised, that even though he may go and deliver the sword to Camelot, there was no way that he could ever become a knight because of his blindness. It was always going to be the one thing to hold him back for the rest of his life.

But knowing Valerie's dream, he didn't want to drag her down. All of them walked out of the Forbidden Forest and saw over the hill was Camelot itself. Valerie, Dora and Aragon looked at the place in awe, it truly was a magnificent sight.

"It's so beautiful. I wish you could see it Danny." Valerie said.

Danny continued to look down and said, "I have seen it Valerie and there was no place for me there. Not anymore."

He removed the sword from his back and handed it to Valerie who looked at him confused by what he said.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Take the Soul Shredder to Fright Knight. You haven't got much time before Plasmius and his army get there." Danny said."

He turned away and began heading back into the forest. Valerie looked at the sword, she never would have managed to find it without the help of Danny or her other friends. Taking it to Camelot without him, just didn't feel right.

She ran up to him and held it out as she said, "We'll deliver the sword together. Once Fright Knight sees you, I know he'll make you a knight. You can finally live your dream."

Danny shook his head and said, "No. I can't. You deliver it. Live out your dream. Please understand that even though I can fight despite my blindness, it's always going to be the one thing that'll hold me back. Something I'll have to live with for the rest of my life. I….I don't belong in that world. Not anymore."

He whistled for Cujo and began leaving with the ghost puppy. Dora and Aragon looked at Valerie with empathy. She then said quietly as he left, "But you belong in mine. I…I love you."

Danny did hear that last part, but….even though he loved her back, he didn't want to stop her from finally becoming a knight like she always wanted. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he continued on.

**DANNY**

_Like every tree, stands on its own_

_Reaching for the sky I stand alone_

Cujo flew in front of him, barking, yelping and whimpering as if telling the half-ghost boy to go back.

Danny shook his head and said to his companion, "You don't understand Cujo. It wouldn't matter what she feels about me. Once we got to Camelot, she'd only start seeing me through their eyes. Not a knight, not a man….not anything."

_I share my world with no-one else_

_All by myself_

_I stand…..alone_

* * *

As Valerie, Dora and Aragon continued their way to the path that would lead them to Camelot, Valerie continued to look down in sadness. She wanted Danny to be by her side, whether he was blind or not it didn't matter to her. Just as long as he was there.

Aragon tried to cheer her up, "Just forget about that guy. You don't need him! He walks funny and even looks funny."

"How is that helping her? What's the matter with you brother?" Dora said crossing her arms at him, accidentally yanking him a bit with the chain, while Valerie walked on ahead as they stopped.

"Hello? We are reptiles in a way." Aragon said chuckling a bit.

"Listen to me you Jurassic twit, Valerie deserves someone who will love her." Dora began and even began hugging and holding him to make an example. "Someone who will hold her, run fingers through hair, look deeply in her eyes and make her feel like a real woman!"

She suddenly kissed her brother dead on the lips. Both their mouth dropped in shock of what just happened and then suddenly began spitting and gagging.

"I HAD YOUR TONGUE ON MY GUMS!" Aragon shouted as he continued to spit and wipe his mouth from the kiss.

Valerie walked around the corner out of Aragon and Dora's sight as she continued to look down at the sword in her hands. She then stopped as she realised what Danny was thinking in his head. He thought she wouldn't look at him like who he really was, but just a blind boy. Just like a lot of people probably did when he lived back in Camelot after the accident that made him blind.

With her mind made up, she turned to go back for Danny but before she could Skulker appeared and out of his hand came a long strong chain that wrapped around her waist and caused her to drop the Soul Shredder on the ground.

"I'll take that." Vlad said as he appeared in front of them and changed into his human form.

He picked up the Soul Shredder and removed it from its scabbard, grinning as he held the magnificent powerful sword in his hands after all these years.

"The Soul Shredder, finally mine forever!" Vlad said with glee. He smirked at Valerie and said, "You've been quite annoying for a girl."

Dora and Aragon came round the corner and suddenly stopped in their tracks when they saw Valerie captured and Vlad now had the sword in his hands. Dora was about to scream for help, when Aragon covered her mouth and pulled her behind the large rocks to hide and watch from there.

"I have waited ten years to hold this sword and now….I'm going to make sure I'll hold it forever." Vlad said pulling out the potion he used to create his army and changed into his ghost form.

He dropped a drop of the potion on his hand and shouted, "PREPARE FOR THE DAWN OF A NEW AGE!"

His entire hand and the sword went up in burst of green light and smoke. Valerie screamed, "NOOO!"

Blade Beak looked in fear as the sword was becoming attached to his hand. A look of regret also appeared as well.

When the smoke and light cleared, Valerie couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw. The blade of the Soul Shredder turned a darker shade of green and Vlad's hand was now mechanical and the sword was attached to it.

She knelt down and looked in despair, as he mission to save Camelot had failed and now Vlad had the Soul Shredder. Vlad continued to smirk and said to Valerie chuckling, "Don't worry little girl. I'll make sure Fright Knight gets it back….or gets in the back."

He then ordered Skulker as he headed to his horse, "Throw her in the wagon."

Skulker picked her up by the chains and threw her into the wagon, where Angela, Tucker and Maurice were being held.

"Valerie!" They all said in relief.

Valerie looked up and with tears in her eyes, she leapt into their warm embrace as they hugged her. Maurice said with relief, "Thank goodness you're alright. We were so worried about you when Tucker told us you went to the Forbidden Forest."

"I've failed and now….Camelot will be lost and it'll be all my fault." Valerie cried.

"No dear. You were very brave and no matter what happens, I am so proud of you. We all are and your father would've been proud too." Angela said, comforting her niece.

"It'll be okay Valerie. We'll find a way." Tucker said, patting her on the shoulder.

"What a touching reunion." Vlad said as he looked at them through the window of the wagon. "But all this love is making me nauseous and you and your husband have got a job to do Angela, because if you don't…"

Nocturne came in, showing a sharp sword from his arm for emphasis to mean he will kill both Tucker and Valerie as he said, "I'll do my job on the kiddies."

"Don't lose hope." Angela said to them both, before Skulker and Bullet dragged both her and Maurice through the front of the wagon and forced them to sit down, leaving Tucker and Valerie with Nocturne who continued to grin at them.


	11. Battle for Camelot

Dora and Aragon ran through the forest, until they finally found Cujo and Danny. Dora and Aragon immediately began talking at the same time in a panic, "Danny! Something awful has happened! / We have to leave immediately!"

"What?" Danny asked, not understanding what they were saying.

"Valerie has been captured!" Dora finally said. Aragon then added, "And Vlad has got the Soul Shredder!"

Danny gasped in shock, "What?!"

He slapped his forehead and changed into his ghost form as he said, "I never should've left! Take us to her!"

Cujo barked and began to follow Danny behind. Dora and Aragon changed into their dragon form as Aragon said with a glare, "They're probably halfway to Camelot by now."

"Aragon is right. We'd have to fly to get there in time!" Dora agreed, she also was getting mad. "Vlad drives me nuts! He makes me so angry!"

"He's definitely a jerk! A big giant, egotistical jerk!" Aragon added, agreeing with his sister and suddenly, their wings started flapping, steam started coming out of their snouts and they began to hover in the air.

Cujo started barking at Danny and flew around the area where Dora and Aragon were walking, but were now flying. Danny waved his staff over and his eyes widened as he realised what Cujo was trying to tell him as the siblings continued to agree about Vlad.

"Guys! You're….you're flying!" Danny exclaimed, getting their attention.

The two looked down at the ground and both smiled as they realised, they were indeed flying. Dora exclaimed in joy, "We are flying brother! We're flying!"

"I DID IT!" Aragon shouted also in joy, which got on Dora's nerves.

She glared at him and whacked him across the head as she said, "I did it excuse me! You ego-maniac!"

Suddenly, their wings stopped flapping and they immediately fell right into a mud puddle, splashing mud everywhere. Danny then understood what happened and explained, "Don't you two get it? The only reason you can't fly or breathe fire, is because you two are always fighting and can't even agree on anything."

"There must be something you both agree on." Danny wondered. He then tried, "You both hate Vlad and like Valerie don't you?"

Dora and Aragon thought about it and then realised Danny was right. If they were going to help Valerie and save Camelot from Vlad's wrath, they were going to have to put their differences aside and work together and they definitely agreed that Valerie was their friend and they both hated Vlad.

* * *

Dark clouds began to form near Camelot. In the darkness of those clouds, Behemoth hid and waited; ready to strike on Vlad's orders. Vlad changed into his human form and remain hidden under a dark cloak, so no-one could see his face. Maurice and Angela were at the front of the wagon and Vlad's army remained hidden in wagons.

"Wagons approaching!" A guard shouted from the top of the wall, as he saw the wagons.

"Not a word." Vlad whispered to both Maurice and Angela. "Now let's all keep our heads. Shall we?"

Angela and Maurice looked back inside the wagon and saw Nocturne chuckling darkly as he held his sharp bladed arm at the necks of Tucker and Valerie who had their hands tied behind their backs and cloths covering their mouths silencing them, warning them that he will kill them if they try anything.

Angela and Maurice turned around, truly scared for their son and niece. Lancer came up on the wall and looked, he smiled as he saw it was Angela and Maurice and ordered the other knights and guards, "It's Lady Angela and her family! Lower the bridge at once."

They immediately lowered the bridge and with a dark chuckle, Vlad and the wagons entered Camelot. His plan was now in motion.

* * *

Pandora came to Fright Knight's room, where the king himself and Clockwork were talking. She bowed and said, "Pardon me my king, Lady Angela and her family have paid us with a surprise visit."

Fright Knight smiled at that announcement and told Pandora, "Oh good. Tell her and her husband, that I'll see them at the Round Table in a few moments."

"Are you sure you're up for it my friend?" Clockwork asked concerned. "Your injuries are still healing."

"I'll be fine Clockwork and besides, I'm glad to hear that Lady Angela and her family have finally come to visit us after all these years." Fright Knight answered.

* * *

The wagons continued to come through, heading closer to the front entrance of the castle. Vlad continued to grin and hide his face. Suddenly, the wheel of the front wagon hit a rock, causing Nocturne to lose balance. Valerie took the chance and swept his legs, causing him to fall through the floor and hit his head on the pavement below.

Blade Beak tapped on Tucker and Valerie's shoulders, getting their attention and said, "I'll help you. It's time to do the right thing."

He used his sharp beak to cut their ropes and free them. The wagons stopped and just as Amorpho asked as he noticed the scared looks on Angela and Maurice's faces , "Lady Angela? Maurice? What's wrong?"

Valerie and Tucker then came out and shouted, "IT'S A TRAP!"

The army suddenly burst out of the wagons and began their attack. Vlad revealed himself and changed into his ghost form. He flew off his horse and blasted the guards and some of the Knights back as he shouted, "SEAL OFF THE CASTLE!"

The people screamed and ran away as the battle had begun. Vlad took down several of the other knights with both the sword and his own powers, flying into the castle. Skulker and Bullet stood at the doors, now trapping King Fright Knight inside. The Knights and soldiers fought bravely and valiantly, but the army had proved to be powerful that it seemed like the battle they were fighting was already losing.

Pandora crashed into a fire pit and the fire quickly spread at the barn, smoke could be seen as the fire raged. Skulker and Bullet continued to keep the knights and soldiers from entering the castle, keeping Vlad alone with the king.

"The king is trapped inside! What are we to do?" Lancer asked, concerned about Fright Knight.

Valerie looked around, trying to find some way into the castle. She then saw one of the towers and knew it led inside the castle. She told Tucker, Maurice and Angela, "I must help the King!"

She then took off as Blade Beak and his chicken wife came out from their shelter. Blade Beak then said, showing he was prepared to protect the Foley Family, "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

Valerie continued to head towards the tower, walking across the wooden platform. However, her plan was soon cut off as Behemoth charged right for her in the sky. She quickly jumped back on the wall and stood on the ledge. She looked to see Behemoth had destroyed the wooden plank and now cut off her way into the castle.

She then turned to see Nocturne charging straight for her. He started swinging his sharp bladed arm at her, causing to walk back. She suddenly lost her balance and fell backwards off the wall. However, she suddenly felt a stick pushing her back up and looked to see it was Danny in his ghost form and he and he caught her with his staff.

"Danny! You came back!" She said happily as she was placed back on the wall as he rose further, revealing he was standing on the back of a now flying Dora and Aragon in their dragon form.

"HEADS UP!" Danny shouted.

She immediately duck and Danny shot an ice beam from his eyes, freezing Nocturne solid before he smashed him to pieces with an energised ecto blast from his staff. All the pieces fell off the castle wall and into the moat below.

"Sorry I'm late." Danny said as he climbed off Dora and Aragon and stood in front of Valerie. "I hate flying coach."

Cujo barked happily and licked Valerie on the cheek as he landed beside her feet. Valerie then pulled Danny into a hug, which he returned with a smile. He then said with regret, "I'm….I'm so sorry for leaving Valerie. It's just I…"

She shushed him and said still smiling, "Danny, I know and it's okay. You're here now and that's all that matters."

They hugged each other once again. She then saw Dora and Aragon and said in awe, "You're flying!"

Dora and Aragon held hands as Dora said, "Yes. We're frequent flyers now."

* * *

Fright Knight entered the Great Hall where the Round Table was and called out, "Lady Angela? Lord Foley?"

However, he stopped as he saw who was sitting at the head of the Round Table. He grinned in delight as he said, "Hello Fright Knight."

"Plasmius…." Fright Knight growled, remembering the man all too well. The one who attacked and ended up killing one of his dearest friends.

"Pleased to see me?" Vlad asked as he stood up, keeping the sword hidden under the cloak he was wearing.

With still only one arm and even though injured, Fright Knight was determined to fight to protect his people. He grabbed the nearest weapon in the room, a spear and held it ready to fight against his enemy.

"A spear? How Stone Age and pathetic." Vlad said with a dark chuckle. He then removed the cloak and revealed the magical sword attached to his arm, "A king would hold a nobler weapon. A king would hold, the Soul Shredder."

* * *

"Where's Vlad Plasmius?" Danny asked.

"He has the king trapped inside the castle. There's no way in." Valerie said.

"I remember a way back when I worked here. Through the stables, there's a secret passageway that leads straight to the Great Hall. I bet that's where Vlad would be facing the king." Danny said.

Behemoth appeared and was about to attack both Danny and Valerie, but Cujo flew in and once again bit the ghost monster on the neck, causing him to scream in anger. He growled at Cujo and immediately began chasing after him.

"Valerie, you're gonna have to be eyes so I can fly us to the stables." Danny said as she grabbed her waist.

"Uh….are you sure about this?" Valerie asked nervously.

"Nope, now hang on!" Danny answered and then jumped before flying through the air.

"Danny go right!" Valerie shouted and he steered right, heading straight for one of Vlad's soldiers.

"The other right!" Valerie corrected, he immediately went the other right.

She saw the stables, but saw they were heading towards the fire and screamed, "LOOK OUT! LEFT!"

He made a sharp turn but crashed straight into a post, causing him to fall and they both landed straight into bags of wheat, right in front of the stables.

"Are….we….at the stables?" Danny asked, panting.

"Yes." Valerie panted out.

"See? That wasn't so bad. Was it?" Danny said with a weak grin.

Valerie merely sighed but smiled at the same time.

* * *

Vlad threw the injured Fright Knight onto the table. Because of his injuries, he was easily beaten by Vlad.

Vlad climbed onto the table and said as he held the king up by his un-injured arm, "So many memories in this room. Makes me want to puke. You said everyone at this table was equal. Well, I have something sweeter. Not only power by this magical sword, but also….REVENGE!"

* * *

Danny pushed open the stone door, revealing the hidden stairway. He held Valerie's and hand and led her down them, revealing a dark tunnel as he said, "These tunnels lead straight to the Round Table. I used to come down here all the time to watch the Knights arrive in the Great Hall."

"I can't see a thing." Valerie said.

Danny gripped her hand in comfort as he said, 'Don't worry, I'll be your eyes. I may not be able to see, but I can still remember what it looked like."

Using his staff to guide his way, he followed the images in his mind, leading Valerie through the tunnels and towards the entrance where it would lead them to Vlad and Fright Knight.

* * *

Cujo continued to lead Behemoth higher and higher into the sky above the castle, but the monster ghost managed to grab the poor ghost puppy in its mighty grip and began to squeeze him, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Finally ghost puppy. You're mine." Behemoth growled.

He suddenly felt somebody pull on his tail and looked down to see it was Dora and Aragon.

"Pick on somebody your own size!" Both Dora and Aragon said at the same time.

Behemoth merely growled at them. Aragon then said to his sister while glaring at the ghost monster, "Let's barbeque this bully."

"I couldn't agree more brother." Dora said, sharing the same anger towards the one that was harming her little puppy friend.

Taking a deep breath, they both fired a blast of fire straight at Behemoth, causing him to scream and release Cujo as he was burnt by their flames. Cujo fell but Dora and Aragon quickly flew down caught the poor injured puppy in their hands.

"Hang on little puppy." Aragon said as he stroked the puppy's head.

They both then flew back up, continuously firing fire blasts at Behemoth until he fled away like a coward, never to be seen again. With him gone, Dora, Aragon and Cujo flew back down to the castle to aid in the battle against Vlad's army.

Angela, Tucker and Maurice were tending to some of the injured soldiers when one of Vlad's minions came at them with his long chain weapons. Blade Beak glared at the minion and spoke, "You've got to ask yourself, do I feel clucky? Well, do ya punk?"

He then roared as he flew up and began hitting his bladed beak against the metal minions head, causing him to back off and flee in fear of the fearless ghost skeleton chicken. Blade Beak's wife smiled proudly at her husband.

* * *

Valerie and Danny pushed the lid off the hidden entrance and hid amongst the shadows as they watched as Fright Knight continued to try and dodge Vlad's attacks with the Soul Shredder.

"I'm gonna have so much fun getting rid of you, than when I got rid of Sir Damian!" Vlad gloated.

Valerie clenched her fist after hearing his gloat. She then looked up to see a wooden pillar attached to a rope at the top of a construction platform and got an idea to get Vlad away from the king. She moved quickly and began climbing.

"Valerie, what are you doing?" Danny whispered as he could hear her footsteps.

"I may not survive, but you'll never destroy the ideals of Camelot!" Fright Knight said as he fell over from exhaustion and pain.

"Well, I've got to start somewhere." Vlad said as he towered over the king. He picked him up by the collar of his armour and shouted, "Say hello to your new king!"

"You're….no…king!" Fright Knight growled.

"You're right. Perhaps, I'm more of a god!" He agreed as he threw him on the other side of the table and raised the sword to deliver the final blow.

"HEY FRUITLOOP!" Valerie shouted as she stood on the wood pillar and held the rope.

Vlad turned and sneered in annoyance at the girl that seemed to be in his way once again, "YOU!"

"I will not serve a false king!" Valerie shouted, making Vlad angrier as she repeated the words her father once said.

Swinging down on the pillar, she crashed it right into him and sent them both crashing through the glass window behind the table. They both fell onto the ground outside. Valerie shook her head as he sat up and gasped as Vlad got up slowly and began growling at her, looking at her with the intent to kill.

She had to think of a plan quickly. Looking around, she turned to see behind her in the middle of the stone hedge circle, was the famous stone where the Soul Shredder was pulled out all those years ago. She then remembered the story her father would tell her all the time and knew that the only this would end, was to return the sword back to the stone and for the rightful king to pull it out once again.

Glaring at Vlad, she slowly backed up as she got ready to lead Vlad to the stone. He continued to glare at her as he said, limping towards her, "You…you're in the way. Just like your father."

She backed up right up to the stone and stood in front of it as he finished, "Well since you're dying to be like him….let's see if I can help you out!"

He raised the sword, unaware that Danny was sneaking behind him, ready to hit him with his stick. But Vlad heard his footsteps and turned around, slicing Danny's staff in half and causing him to drop it.

Danny panicked as he knelt down and tried to feel for his staff. Vlad merely chuckled and grabbed him by his hair, suddenly electrocuting him with his powers, causing him to scream in pain and forced him to change back into his human form. He threw the boy into Valerie's arms, where she caught him and helped him stand back up.

"So tell me boy, where's your puppy now?" Vlad sneered as he got ready again to kill them both.

"Hold your ground, until the last possible moment." Valerie whispered as Vlad raised his sword at them.

Danny nodded and whispered back, "You give the signal."

"Two for the price of one. This must be my lucky day." Vlad said with a sickening grin.

He raised his sword once again and roared as he bought it down. Valerie shouted, "NOW!"

Danny and Valerie moved away just at the last minute and allowed Vlad to stab the sword right back into the stone. The stone immediately began to glow and Vlad realised his mistake as he tried to pull the sword back out, but couldn't and he was now stuck there.

Vlad screamed in pain as the magical energies from the stone began circling around him and then suddenly, a beam of energy was sent all around Camelot. The magical energies changed all of Vlad's armies back into normal humans and ghosts, leaving them weakened and on the ground, Blade Beak was now changed back into a normal skeleton chicken, Dora and Aragon were split and now had their own bodies and dragon forms and Fright Knight's wounds were healed. A beam of energy from the stone hit Danny and a strange sensation began coming to his eyes.

Fright Knight and Valerie watched as the energy completely destroyed Vlad, leaving the sword in the stone. There was nothing left of Vlad now but his destroyed cape.

It was now over. Good had triumphed over evil. Dora, Aragon and Cujo arrived and stood with their friends. Danny once again rubbed his eyes as the darkness seemed to lift and he could now see the night sky, the green grass where the stone was and once more….he could see Valerie.

"Valerie?" Danny called and she turned to see him looking at her, with his eyes.

"I….I can see you." Danny said in a whisper.

She gasped and them smiled as she repeated, "You can see me?"

He laughed in joy and cheered, "I can see you!"

She ran and he picked her up, spinning her around in a hug. Tears of happiness fell from his eyes as he felt the joy of no longer being blind.

Fright Knight smiled at the heroes before him and walked over to the stone. They all watched in awe as the true king of Camelot, grabbed the handle of the sword and pulled the Soul Shredder from the stone once again.


	12. A Knight's Ending

A few days later after repairing all the damages from the battle, everyone in Camelot, Angela, Maurice and Tucker were in the Great Hall celebrating. They all watched as Valerie and Danny entered the hall. Danny was wearing a blue formal tunic worn by King Fright Knight's knights and Valerie was wearing the orange formal gown Angela had made her.

Her hair was down and she was wearing a flower crown on her head. Danny and Valerie walked towards Fright Knight and the other Knights. Dora and Aragon were smiling and crying tears of joy for Valerie and Danny as the ceremony was beginning.

Maurice, Tucker and Angela smiled proudly at Valerie as she continued to walk down with Danny. Angela then stopped her for a moment and handed her Damian's shield as she said, "It's yours now. Your father would be so proud of you."

She smiled back and gave her aunt and uncle a hug. Danny and Valerie then kneeled in front of Fright Knight.

He pulled out the Soul Shredder and tapped their shoulders with it as he announced, "I dub thee, Sir Danny and I dub thee, Lady Valerie."

They both stood as he continued, "Thank you for saving Camelot. You have reminded us that a kingdom's strength is not based on the strength of a king, but the strength of the people. From this day forward, you will both sit as Knights of the Round Table."

Danny and Valerie smiled as the other knights and the people cheered for them. Music then began to play and everyone began to dance as the celebrations began. Danny and Valerie held each other's hands as they began dancing with each other.

"Isn't this everything you ever wanted?" Valerie asked.

Danny smirked and said he pulled her in closer, embracing her, "Not…everything."

Valerie smiled warmly and the two closed the gap and kissed each other passionately on the lips. Cujo barked happily as he flew towards Clockwork who chuckled and smiled at the sight.

He patted Cujo and said, "Well done Cujo."

Later that day, Valerie and Danny rode on Valerie's horse heading for home. A sign on the back read _Just Knighted._

They had saved Camelot, became Knights of the Round Table and were now dating. It was truly a grand Knight's Ending.

_**THE END.**_


End file.
